User blog:BertH/Valentine's Day Project: Yoda One
Love is in the air this Valentine's Day week! In the spirit of October's Halloween-themed Project Monster Mash, the Movies/TV team is excited to kick of Project Yoda One. Is the name a silly pun? Yes. Is Valentine's Day a manufactured holiday to help sell greeting cards and chocolates and make single people feel bad? Absolutely. But no matter your romantic status or level of cultural cynicism, we can all agree to be deeply in love with Baby Yoda. So we're going with it. How about a good old fashioned editing marathon about horror movies and television series? Because that's what the Movies/TV Vertical (M/TV) have planned and we want you involved! What are the Details? From Wednesday February 12 to Sunday February 16, The Movies/TV team will be organizing an effort to focus contributors on romance-themed wikis. The four communities selected will have specific content goals we would like to hit, but the focus of the project is to have fun and collaboratively edit. How Do I Get Involved? We've made that simple for you! Come and join our dedicated project Discord server and sign up! You can help one wiki or several depending on your level of interest and time constraints. Some wikis need more work, while others need smaller updates. What Communities Are You Editing? TO ALL THE BOYS I'VE LOVED BEFORE To All the Boys I've Loved Before is a popular YA book series, and the Netflix adaptation of the second book happens to be premiering on the day we kick off this project! Let's get the wiki ready for fans who will be discovering Lara Jean's story for the first time. Longtime fans and wiki pros can lend their expertise and help build a community. Work on this wiki will include: *Adding/updating character summaries *Adding images where appropriate *Creating relationship articles SEX EDUCATION Sex Education is a British show that just had its second season released on Netflix. The wiki gets LOTS of viewers and it's time to get some of those fans to participate! What are the burning questions you have about the characters? Who are your favorite couples? What's missing from the wiki? Work on this wiki will include: *Main page *Episode table updates *Episode page expansions *Cast page updates RIVERDALE, SABRINA and KATY KEENE The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina is back with more episodes and the titular witch continues to cast a spell on fans. If you're not inclined to jump into Harvey vs Nicholas debates, don't worry! This wiki also covers the always-entangled characters on Riverdale and the brand new show Katy Keene. So lots to do and talk about. Work on the wiki will include: *Sabrina: Creating relationship pages *Riverdale: Updating relationship pages SHIPPING WIKI There are few fan passtimes more fun than shipping your favorite characters. And of course Fandom has a whole wiki dedicated to this topic! Jump in here and help users explore and debate their suggested pairings in a judgement-free way. Work on this wiki will include: *Things from their excellent to-do list! No matter where you choose to focus your efforts, remember to collaborate with an open mind, follow the guidelines from admins and wiki managers, and most of all -- have fun! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts